Aku adalah Pejuang Cinta!
by urja shannan
Summary: Di kota Sanctuary, hiduplah seorang saint muda dengan hawa-eksis gak lebih dari secuil upil, rela menerjang badai demi mengutarakan cintanya...akankah berhasil, ataukah gagal? Mari kita simak kisahnya


**Aku adalah Pejuang Cinta!**

**Character**: Geng saint-minim-eksis, Geng saint-lawas-eksis,

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya series milik Kurumada Masami! Tapi saya pengen! GIMANA DONK?!

**Summary**: Di kota Sanctuary, hiduplah seorang saint muda dengan hawa-eksis gak lebih dari secuil upil, rela menerjang badai demi mengutarakan cintanya...akankah berhasil, ataukah gagal? Mari kita simak kisahnya

**Listening to**: Various StS AMV, dan Uverworld.

**Note**: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic buatan Yukitarina (tahu deh yang mana ^^;). Niatnya menghiburkan diri dengan penderitaan para saint yang berkesempatan SEDIKIT di StS series, nyaha! XD

**Please Read and Review :D**

* * *

_**Di daratan Yunani, tersebutlah sebuah kota suci Sanctuary. Kota yang damai (kalau Holy War lagi absent jadwalnya), dan indah (kalau gak lagi musim kemarau atau banjir).**_

_**Kota ini dipimpin oleh seorang titisan dewi pelindung bumi—Athena, dan dilindungi oleh para pendekar suci—Saint Athena.**_

_**Di kota Sanctuary inilah, hiduplah seorang pemuda yang mendambakan pemudi. Namun Malang seribu bakso, sang saint perunggu ini, selain hawa eksisnya minim, karena sering terlupakan baik di series Sanctuary, Poseidon, dan Hades arc, ia memendam cinta yang tidak (bakal) kesampaian**_**.**

"Woi…"

_**Saint perunggu berjubah kuda ini, kita sebut saja…**_

_**Si bego Jabu Unicorn…**_

"NANI?!"

_**Atau, si bego Unicorn jabu,…**_

"ANJRIT!"

_**Si Unicorn Jabu bego?**_

"Set--…"

_**Si Jabu Unicorn bego?**_

_**Si…**_

"Bisa kita mulai ceritanya?!"

_**Oke.**_

_**Seperti yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya. Si bego Unicorn Jabu, jatuh cinta pandangan pertama sekaligus cinta**__** monyet pada seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu bernama Saori Kido, yang juga merupakan titisan dewi Athena. **_

_**Patah hati? Ya jelas… gak ada orang bego, tidak terkecuali, si bego Jabu Unicorn, yang waras, namun tetap bego…**_

"Lu dendem apa sih sama gue?! Dari tadi bego-begoin gue mulu! Sakiiit hati ini, sakiiiit--..."

…_**berani menerjang Athena-punya-bodyguard, dua belas gold saint, dari kuil biri-biri sampai kuil ikan. Mana mungkiiiiiiin bisa…**_

"…baguuus gue dikacangin…"

…_**wajar saja, karena **__**hawa eksis pemuda ini hanya sebesar upil..**_

"APA?!"

_**Lanjut…**_

_**Saat ini kita dapat melihat bagaimana pemuda ini termenung menatapi bintang **__**yang bersinar terang namun jauh, persis seperti cintanya pada sang pujaan hati.**_

_**Dalam lamunannya terngiang-ngiang...**_

_**Oh, bagaimana aku bisa menggapai cintaku…**_

_**Body atlet, namun tak sikspek, bau apek, capek deh…**_

"NARATOR BIADAB! KALO GAK RIDHO MENDING MINGGIR AJA SONOOO!"

_**Ku menunggu…**_

"BUKAN RIDHO RHOMA ASEEEM, BADAK BANGET MUKA LO!"

"Hush! Jabu! Apaan dari tadi teriak-teriak mulu?"

Jabu menoleh rupanya perenungan khidmatnya sedari tadi disaksikan oleh Nachi, sahabatnya. Buru-buru sang unicorn menundukkan wajahya yang kemerahan karena malu.

Nachi mengangkat alisnya menunggu jawaban, namun saint serigala itu hanya mendesah ketika sahabatnya kembali diam, hanyut dalam lamunannya semula. Sudah beberapa hari ini Jabu terlihat resah dan uring-uringan. Penyebabnya sih Nachi tahu jelas. Gak ada orang yang bisa bikin sahabatnya itu manyun, dan meringkuk guling-guling kayak cewek dateng bulan selain dia, gadis itu...

Saori Kido...

"Mikirin nona Athena lagi yah?"

"Nona Saori." Delik jabu tajam. Nachi mengangkat bahunya, tak menyalahkan.

"Nona Athena, nona Saori. Sama saja."

Keduanya pun terdiam. Jabu kembali menatap ke arah langit. Bintang-bintang berserakan, bersinar dengan indahnya bagai berlian, namun juga, tak tergapai...

Logikanya sih begitu, tapi siapa tahu? Dulu bulan juga tidak tergapai, hingga akhirnya burung besi bernama Apollo mendarat di sana.

Matanya membulat. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau bintang itu tidak tergapai kalau dirinya belum mencoba apapun untuk menggapainya?

Ide gila namun brilian...

"Nachi?"

Nachi menoleh, sedikit kaget dengan pecahnya kebisuan tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Aku mau menyatakan cinta pada nona saori."

* * *

Next:

MAYDAY! MAYDAY!


End file.
